Aviones Blade x Dusty
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: Pues esto se me ocurrió cuando la estaba viendo con mi sobrinito, después de que este se durmiera yo la seguí viendo y me encanto la voz de Blade y luego la escena del incendio x33 No se que poner de resumen xD UNA pequeña escena romántica? SOLO NO ME MATEN YAOI!


El es Blade

. /magi/images/7/76/Kouen_card_ /revision/latest?cb=20140627181541

El es Dusty

. /angelbeats/images/5/52/-Mazui-_Angel_Beats_-_07_ _ /revision/latest?cb=20100521173120

* * *

Su líder había caído, razón suficiente para estar tan decaídos incluso si minutos antes lograron contener un gran incendio pero el hecho de que lo hicieran sin las órdenes de su líder y que este estuviera herido los tenia al borde del llanto, en el pequeña y muy bien equipada sala de emergencia de la estación solo podían estar el doctor Maru y el paciente Blade Ranger, afuera esperaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo, pero las horas pasaban y uno por uno se iban retirando, no tenía caso que todos se quedaran si al final solo una persona podía pasar a verlo por el momento.

Al que se le concedió el privilegio fue a Dusty Crophoppe, en un principio rogaba para que fuera el que lo viera primero, en cuanto despertara, pero ahí solo esperando y no sabiendo que decir realmente es que piensa que no es buena idea entrar a ver a su instructor, la culpa lo carcome, después de todo es su culpa que Blade este herido.

Maru salió de la habitación asustando en el proceso al peli naranja, sin decir nada dejo la ´puerta abierta y se fue a su oficina que tenía dentro de la estación para llenar formularios referentes a su ´paciente. Dusty dudo un poco con el pomo en la mano, finalmente después de minutos dio un paso hacia dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí en silencio, se quedó ahí pegado a la puerta queriendo atravesarla y salir corriendo. Miro a Blade sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera, se fijó primero en su torso vendado, no traía puesta la camisa y se notaban rasguños y pequeñas marcas rojas. Dusty no lo ve por la sabana que lo cubre pero está seguro que el pelirrojo tiene el pie enyesado, de camino a la estación lo había visto de una extraña forma el pie derecho de Blade, se lo había roto.

"¿Cómo estás? Campeón, ¿No estas herido?"

Dusty negó con la cabeza agachada, su pelo la mitad de su rostro ocultando también sus ganas de llorar, Blade ama salvar vidas, es su razón de vivir, y ahora no lo podrá hacer por un largo tiempo, y es su culpa, de Dusty, por su desobediencia, creyendo que podía ser como los demás sabiendo que no estaba listo, sus ganas de ayudar no se equiparan con la experiencia de un verdadero bombero, su imprudencia lastimo a la persona que más admira en este mundo, no sabe cómo mirarlo a la cara, se avergüenza de sí mismo, y Blade está más preocupado por alguien como el que de sí mismo.

"Oh cierto!, el fuego ha sido controlado jejeje…" comenzó a explicarle las maniobras de todos para apagar el incendio en descontrol, hablaba demasiado rápido gracias a su nerviosismo, mientras se iba acercando con pasos temblorosos. Su risa y movimientos torpes y nerviosas.

"Dusty…"

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance Blade le interrumpió colocando su mano en el rostro de su aprendiz, lo había notado desde que lo vio entrar a su habitación, su intento de contener el llanto, pero cuando comenzó a acercase a él las lágrimas salieron.

Dusty dejo de hablar, su boca quedo entreabierta y con sus labios tumbando no apartaba la mirada de la de Blade, el movimiento de la mano en su rostro la sintió húmeda, dándose cuenta con horror que había fallado en no llorar, era lo único que no podía permitirse hacer, después de lo sucedido, ya había mostrado mucho lo débil que era y lo mostraba de nuevo y ante la misma persona. Retrocedió un paso y se limpió el mismo sus lágrimas.

"Y-yo lo siento! Por mi culpa estas así, si hubiera hecho exactamente lo que me ordenaste no hubiéramos tenido que ocultarnos en esa mina y terminado contigo interponiéndote entre yo y el fuego, no tenías por qué protegerme…" se limpiaba el rostro pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir, al igual que su llanto se intensificaba llegándose a escuchar fuera de la habitación con un doloroso eco.

"Como puedo ser Líder de un equipo de rescate si no puedo salvar a una persona en peligro delante mis ojos?"

"Pero arriesgarte así solo por mi habiendo personas que te necesitaran!"

Blade aun sosteniéndolo del brazo lo jalo hacia el quedando Dusty encima del mayor, lo tomo del rostro para evitar cualquier intento de huida y lo beso.

"La gente de Piston Peak es importante…pero tú lo eres más para mi"

Volvió a besarlo esta vez era un contacto más apasionado, Dusty hizo el intento de corresponder pero la confusión y una extraña felicidad lo hacían seguir actuado de manera torpe. Pero no quería despegarse de Blade, al contrario dejo caerse arriba del cuerpo herido del pelirrojo, olvidándose por completo de ese detalle.

"Auch!"

Dusty brinco de la cama al momento de oír el quejido de Blade, el gesto lo había devuelto a la realidad.

"Es tu pie, cierto? Perdón!"

"No te preocupes, no fue nada…pero hablando de esos, voy a necesitar de alguien que este conmigo todo el tiempo que deba estar en cama…"

Fue su imaginación de Dusty o en verdad noto un tono sugestivo al escuchar decir "estar en cama" a Blade, no importa si no quiso utilizar ese tono pero él está sonrojado hasta las orejas, aun así asiente a la pregunta no formulada de su instructor.

"Yo haré lo que sea por ti…"

Casi siente que se desmaya al decir aquello, pero tenía que confirmar que sí, el estará con él en todo ese tiempo que deba estar en cama, descansando claro, no se imagina que otra cosa podría hacer Blade y el en su habitación, en la cama…o quizás sí.

* * *

XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
